Total Drama Death Island
by XxGoldenheart10xX
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Death Island! This is the fifth series of Total Drama where we combine the set of campers into one! Who will fall? Who's heart will get broken? Who will their rivals be? Will they survive? Who will rise. All of these questions will be answered in Total Drama Death Island! I only own Crystal, Daniel and Grace! ON WAIT FOR A WHILE
1. Meet Everyone!

_**Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters accept for Crystal, Daniel and Grace. K? Well root for your favorite character!**_

_Chris stood in his office thinking about the fifth series of Total Drama. I mean Chris is smart but he just couldn't think of anything to do for the fifth series. He can't bring in a new cast because if he did that he would get fire. TWO HOURS later Chef Hatchet comes in bored out of his mind. Chris kept tapping his pen in frustration. Then it came._

"_What if we combined both set of campers and made a huge series called Total Drama Death Island." Chris said smirking. Chef was also smirking too, this begun Total Drama Death Island._

Twenty-six characters stood before Chris. Some were happy and some were angry. Chris waited until everyone calmed down. Chris spoke;

"Welcome campers to the fifth series of Total Drama. This season we have three new contestants. Meet Crystal!" Chris said. Crystal came and slapped Chris on his back. Hard. Then a brunette boy came and high-fived Chris.

'That is Daniel." Chris said pointing to the boy who high-fived him. Then came a small girl with black hair and brown skin.

"And this is Grace." Chris said pointing down at Grace. She nodded politely and sat by Daniel.

"Now as for teams we will do a challenge to determine the team leaders and names. There will be three challenges because there will be three teams and leaders." Chris said smirking.

"First there is the mathmatics challenge." Chris said to twenty nine desk with papers on it. Everyone took their seat wherever. The question was 589998 plus 99876546764767 who ever gets this question right wins.

"READY SET GO!" Chris yelled and the contestants started working their math.

_**20 minutes later**_

BUZZ. All the contestants looked at the person who buzzed in. Daniel!

"What is the correct answer?" Chris asked. Daniel looked at his paper.

"99,876,547,354,764" Daniel said. Chris looked at his answer.

"Wrong!"

_**5 minutes later**_

BUZZ. Everyone looked at Grace.

"The answer is approximately 99,876,547,354,765" Grace said. Chris threw his card up.

"Correct! Grace you are team one, so you don't have to participate in the next challenge." Chris said motioning Grace to a small chair to sit in.

"Next is an obstacle course." Chris said. Jo crossed her arms.

"Sounds familiar." she huffed.

"Just jump over the hurdles then run a 4k and then climbed that tree get out of the tree and then swim across a lake and then meet me on the other side." Chris said. The contestants looked at him mouth gaped open.

"Ready set go!" Chris said flying on his mini plane to the other side. Meanwhile…

"Come on Cadet!" Jo said to Brick her biggest rival since last season. She was in second place and Brick was in fourth. Eva was in first and Izzy was in third. Time for hurdles.

Eva kept jumping over hurdles and she was getting tired. She was trained only to fight and run not jump over hurdles. Jo was quickly jumping over hurdles and passed Eva and so did Izzy. Brick barely passed Eva.

After five more minutes of jumping hurdles. The campers stopped at twenty nine tree ahead of them. Jo climbed one. And Izzy climbed the other. Izzy got up first and Brick was right behind Jo. Izzy got down and started swimming to the other side. Jo jumped down and went racing after Izzy. Izzy crossed the finish line and Jo soon followed her.

"Okay Izzy you are the leader of team two go sit in the chair." Chris said to Izzy and Izzy sat on her chair.

"The last challenge is the trivia game. I will ask you questions about each camper. The camper will know if this is their secret so they can't answer. And I am only going to give each person one question."\

"Okay who was formally a cry baby before TD." Chris said laughing. Scott buzzed in.

"DJ."

"Wrong Scott it was Ezekiel." Chris said laughing. Ezekiel's face went red.

"Who's dad called their child 'princess'." Chris smiled deviously. Noah buzzed in.

"Sierra."

"Wrong Noah it was Jo."

"Who is afraid to kill an animal-" Chris said.

Noah buzzed in.

"DJ."

"Correct."

"And finally Noah will be the team three leader. Now go sit in your chair." Chris said.

After hours of waiting the other players were talking.

"What if they got to pick their teammates.?" Heather asked leaning on Alejandro's chest. Alejandro shifted his head so his leaned on hers.

"Probably not Senorita." he smirked and kissed her cheek. Heather smiled. Chris came back with Grace, Noah and Izzy.

"Okay Grace's team will be called Team Angels which will be Grace, Sierra, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Mike, Courtney, Tyler, Brick, Staci, Justin, Blaineley and Sam." Chris said calling everyone's names so they huddled with Grace.

"Okay Izzy's team will be called Team Grizzle Bear which will be Izzy, Trent, Alejandro, DJ, Tyler, Lashawna, Cameron, Heather, Owen, Zoey, Beth, Ezekiel, and Harold."

"And then Noah's team is Team Eclispe which is Noah, Eva, Lightning, Gwen, Lindsey, Daniel, Crystal, Sadie, Katie, Jo, Scott, Bridgette, and Ann Maria." Chris finished out of breath. The team got in their cabins. And they went to sleep, not knowing what adventure is ahead of them.

_**So? How did you like the first chapter? Who do you think is going to win? Who's team will fall apart first? Find out next time on Total Drama Death Island! (TDDI)**_


	2. Dora and Barney?

Grace opened her eyes slowly. All she saw was a deep green shirt infront of her. There stood Brick.

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys will like it~~**

_Team Angels Cabin_

"Oh hey Grace I was about to wake you up, you overslept. It is usual to wake up at seven in the morning around here. You just have to get used to it." Brick smiled warmly and Grace got up and smiled. _He is so nice_.

The girl named Courtney walked up to me with sweetness in her eyes.

"Hey Grace I loved how you figured out thr question in thr last challenge. How about we form an alliance? I will bring you to the final two." Courtney asked. Grace looked at Brick who was talking to Mike and Geoff. Grace smirked.

"Sure but you have to add Brick, Mike and Geoff." Grace said. Courtney brought her face expression to digust.

"EWW NO! GROSS!" Everyone looked at Courtney from her sudden outburst. Grace shrugged and had an expression on her face saying: you misse dout on a good alliance.

_Team Grizzley Bear Cabin_

Trent woke up to all the girls huddling up against Alejandro whil Heather was shoving them away. Trent laughed. Alejandro stood infront of everyone.

"Ok team Grizzley we will-" Izzy came and slapped Alejandro. And so Izzy stood up.

"WIN THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" Izzy yelled making Trent cover his ears. Why did he have the loud team and Gwen got the good team?

"What was up with that TEAM." Alejandro said rubbing his face. Heather was glarring at Izzy like; _Dont slap my boyfriend or you will get voted off, I am that evil._

"Yeah Alejandro you aren't the leader Izzy won the challenge." Trent yelled to Alejandro.

**HEATHER CONFESSIONAL**

"Ok for disrespecting my boyfriend I am going to make sure if we lose this team will vote off Trent or Izzy."

**CONFESSIONAL ENDED**

_Team Eclispe Cabin_

Noah looked up from his book to find everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked them. Eva started yelling.

"What should we do dummy? You are the captain anyway." Eva yelled leaving some spit on Noah's face and his book.

"Did you just spit on my book!" Noah yelled. Scott and Jo held Noah back before he could kill Eva.

**NOAH CONFESSIONAL**

"I will get Eva out of this game if it is the last thing I do! And I will not read my now SPIT COVERED book now. She will pay you. You don't mess with my book."

*Punches the wall of the confession so hard it makes a dent in it*

**CONFESSIONAL ENDED**

Ann Maria took a tanning can out of poof. Gwen was quietly thinking. While Daniel was staring at Crystal and Crystal was staring at Noah.

"Campers meet me outside the cabins." Chris said. All three teams met outside the cabins.

"Your challenge today is that you guys will be locked in your cabins watching Dora and Barney. If you fall asleep are get bored and play with Nitendo 3ds's that lay ahead of you, then you will lose. The team that can last the longest without going to sleep or playing your nitendo wins." Chris said smirking.

"Oh yeah we will be watching you guys too."

The campers walked back in their cabins and there it was.

"HOLLA!" Dora smiled and waved at the screen.

_Team Angels_

Grace was watching the TV with Dora on it because Barney was worse than Dora. She felt her hand creep along the nitendo that laid infront of her. She looked at her teamates. Sierra was hugging Cody to death making him not grab the DS. He was screaming. Duncan was just talking to Geoff and Mike. Courtney was reading her lawyer book, Tyler was chatting with Brick. Staci wa talking to herself. Justin was checking out his body and Blaineley was looking at Justin's body and Sam was already playing the DS already. This is going to be a long challenge.

_Team Grizzley Bears_

Izzy was happily watching Barney with excitement in her eyes. Her aunt said that Barney was a good show. So far she loved it. Trent was playing his guitar. Alejandro was making out with Heather, Dj was stroking a rabbit. Cameron was already sleeping in the corner. Lashawna was playing her game, Owen was playing his game. Zoey wa splaying her game too and so was Ezekiel and including Harold was too. Izzy slapped her fore-head. My team is definitly going to lose.

_Team Eclispe_

Noah was now staring at Eva. He knew he wanted to read his book but he promised himself he wont read until Eva is gone. Meanwhile Lightning, Jo, Eva, and Scott were arguing about who's best. Gwen and Crystal were chatting and Daniel was staring at Crystal. Ann Maria was tanning herself. Bridgette, Sadie and Lindsey were playing their games and Cameron fell asleep. Noah felt his anger build. _If we lose then Eva is going_.

**Sorry for the short chapter! So why did Courtney want Grace to be on her team? Is Grace developing a crush on Brick? Will Izzy's team lose? Will Noah get revenge and vote out Eva? Fin out on Total Drama Death Island!**

This is something from Noah and Izzy

Izzy: This fanfic we need to save! This fanfic you gotta tell. This fanfic that you care-

Noah: Death Island they are trapped in, they cant even read it is so unfair-

Izzy: You've gotta help now we are the line

Noah: We stop creating if this fic doesnt get viewed

Izzy: So make a difference in their lives

Noah and Izzy: Give us views or this fic dies!

Izzy: Save... This fic... Total Drama

Noah: Save this fic you know you wanna

Noah and Izzy: Save the fic that you love!

Izzy: Save... This fic... Death Island

Noah: Save this story. So review it

Noah and Izzy: Save the story with your love, and five reviews

Noah: Save the story guys just give us reviews. Give us reviews and love!


	3. Singing and Cleaning SHOCKER!

**Here is Chapter 3! Hope you guys will like it ~~**

_Team Angel's Cabin_

Grace's eyes fluttered open and shut. She saw that Cody fell asleep, Duncan dozed off, Geoff was playing his game console, Courtney was sleeping along with Tyler and Ezekiel, Blaineley was playing her console while trying to block out Staci's annoying lies and Sam was playing his head to death. Her eyes went shut along with Justin's and Sierra's. Only leaving Mike, Brick, and Staci. _Great we are going to lose._

_Team Grizzly Bears Cabin_

Everyone was asleep because of Beth's yapping made them not get any sleep last night.

_Team Eclispe Cabin_

Noah was glaring at Eva while everyone else was asleep. Literally. They got so bored and Eva punched the screen so they were the only ones left suddenly they heard.

" I will see Team Grizzly Bear at elimination!" Chris shouted through the loudspeaker. Noah grinned and woke everyone from their sleep.

** R**

Chris smiled at the teams. Noah crossed his arms.

"Why did you call us here only the Grizzlies are supposed to be here." Noah growled. Chris laughed.

"Because I need to tell you something. Remember World Tour." Chris laughed hardly. Noah twitched his eye.

"Whenever you hear this BUM then you have to sing like NOW oh and did I mention the losing team has to clean dishes!" Chris said.

Courtney\Izzy: Sing!

Sierra\Lindsey: Sing!

Jo\Heather: Sing!

Staci\Ann Maria: Sing!

Harold\ Cody: Die

DJ\Tyler: Die!

Scott\Brick: Die!

Ezekiel\Cameron: Die!

All Girls: We're singing

All Guys: We're Dying

Everyone: We're singing and were dying!

Sierra\Bridgette\Gwen\Courtney: Come die with us!

Sierra\Bridgette\Gwen\Courtney\Blaineley\Cody\Justin\Sam: Come die with us!

Izzy: Gotta lot crazy things to bust HAHA!

Dakota: Come die with us!

Sadie: Come die with us!

Alejandro: It is not a pleasure or an honor. This is crap!

Duncan\Scott: Dudes this is messed were dying on a island

Harold\Sam\Cameron\Ezekiel: What did you expect Chris and Chef are freaking insane!

Crystal\Grace: But guys we are dying on TV!

Beth: Havn't you always wanted to it can't just be me!

DJ\ Daniel: Come die with us!

Ann Maria\Leshawna: Come die with us!

Lindsey: Where is the nail salon?

Chef: IDK

Lightning: They thought Lightning was a piece of crap but this jock has a heart!

Noah: Come sing with us! Come die with us!

Owen: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Geoff\Mike\Tyler\Brick\Trent\Zoey\Eva\Katie: Come die with us! Come sing with us!

Duncan\Gwen: NO!

Chris: Does anyone want to have a copy of the season five rules and in order to escape instant elimination-

Jo: All contestants must sing and clean in each show!

Courtney: Duncan do it lets go!

Cody\Noah: Gwen sing it don't die!

Gwen: I don't wanna die. Come die with us, Come die with us, Come and die with us!

Courtney: Duncan please!

Duncan: This sucks!

Everyone: Yeah!

Chris looked at them with a satisfied face.

"Now Grizzlies for your penalty you have to clean the dishes." Chris said almost puking. They looked to see the dishes stacked high.

BUM

Alejandro went and tried to slap Chris but he easily dodged.

"Sing and Clean." He demanded. Alejandro shook his head.

Cameron: We are cleaning as we are speaking!

Heather: While a lot of people are watching!

Izzy: BOO

Alejandro: I think the soup is going to burn our eyes

DJ\Zoey: We might go wa-washy

Tyler\Harold: Get cleaned and become shiny

Everyone: 'Cept there's ton to do before we die!

Leshawna: Billionaires!

Trent: Country Singer!

Izzy: Being in a circus!

Dj: Make it home to see my momma

Cameron: See my bubble again!

Beth: Get a cat!

Ezekiel: Be rich!

Harold: Be a rapper with five stars

Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars!

Owen: New food namer!

Zoey: Date Mike!

Alejandro: Lion Tamer! But first we must keep cleaning or our goal will be stopping.

Izzy: Before we clean all the dishes form dinner!

Dj: Clean every little dish!

Harold: Water mixed with soap to clean dishes!

Leshawna: That would suck and here is why!

Trent: We would like to stop cleaning!

Alejandro: So Chris we hope you are making!

Cameron: Some brownies!

Ezekiel: a cookie! Not to mention a glass of milk!

Heather: onion?

Alejandro: Mashed potatoes and a piece of cheese

Tyler: Meatbally!

Izzy: Coconut juice!

Zoey: Vanilla ice cream!

Leshawna: chocolate moose!

Zoey: I change to moose too!

Owen: Pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do.

All: Cause there's so much to do before we clean, we said it! There is so much to do there's so much to do before we clean! YEAH!

Chris stood there with crickets chirping.

"Um go to the elimination you can do dishes another times.

**(At the ceremony)**

"When I give you your banana you are safe." Chris said.

" Trent, Alejandro, DJ, Tyler, Lashawna, Cameron, Heather, Owen, Zoey, Ezekiel, and Harold." Chris said throwing the banana's at their heads.

"And the final banana goes to… Izzy!" Chris said leaving Beth astonished.

"Why!" Beth cried. Leshawna pushed her down.

"You are freakin annoying gal." And the team left her. Chris gestured his hair clip to Beth's hair as it grabbed her hair and dragged her away.

"OWW!" She screamed as the hair clip grabbed her hair and flied off.

**Voting Confessionals**

Izzy: I totally vote for Beth she is even more annoying then me and that has to say something. BYE BETH!

Trent: Man I know it is horrible to vote someone off but Beth no one touches the guitar.

Alejandro: Even though I know Heather is going to vote Izzy tonight I am voting Beth. No one stares at me.. well except for Heather but that is different!

DJ: She hurt nature! SHE IS GOING DOWN! BYE BETH!

Tyler: By Beth.

Leshawna: Anyone who challenges La Shaw Shaw is going down.

Cameron: The team is voting off Beth so I will vote off Beth *sucks thumb*

Heather: IZZY! IZZY! IZZY! IZZY!

Owen : Sorry Beth…

Zoey: How dare she flirts with Mike! Bye Bye Beth

Beth: I vote Izzy!

Ezekiel: Bethy

Harold: Leshawna told me to go after Beth so Beth bye.

**So R&R! ****J**


End file.
